


【AL】赫耳玛佛洛狄忒（上）

by Charlieeee



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:48:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24234577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlieeee/pseuds/Charlieeee
Summary: 每到月圆之夜，精灵就会有特殊的变化。
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Legolas Greenleaf
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	【AL】赫耳玛佛洛狄忒（上）

**Author's Note:**

> 双性避雷！！！！后续可能还会有产奶！！小心踩雷！！

这似乎有点让人难堪。

莱戈拉斯盯着灰色夜空上那一抹圆影，心里的烦躁不安让精灵王子直接跳上了树枝，靠在沟壑不平的树干上。精灵俊秀的脸上仿佛覆上一层冰霜，平日里的优雅有礼被抛在脑后，小腿自由地晃在空中，那来回的摆动似乎是为了缓解心中的烦闷。

近日的洛汗并不安生，阿拉贡忙着帮助国王处理琐事，人类的公主就像小蜜蜂一样围在他的身边，矮人又跑去看有没有好矿可以让他发挥自己的天赋。莱戈拉斯就像迁移鸟群中走失的游鸟，找不到事干的精灵漫无目的地游荡，直到夜色浮上天空，看见天边那一轮饱满的明月，莱戈拉斯才猛地意识到今夜是月圆之夜。

这让他更加暴躁，明明经过多年的历练，精灵早就不是以前一言不合就搭箭威胁的性子了，可今夜，莱戈拉斯罕见地折磨自己的衣袖。漂亮的袖口被精灵反复地蹂躏，可怜巴巴地舒展身体，一阵麻痒传上身体，他知道自己的身体正在发生变化，这个过程并不痛苦，但精灵通常都会把自己锁在房间或独自寻找山洞，度过难耐的一夜。而这些日子的烦躁扰乱了他的心绪，于是精灵索性不再返回王城，独自一人在闷热的夜风中眺望，远方山峦在夜色下暧昧不清。他轻轻闭上眼，等待着时间流逝。

直到有人摸上他垂下的腿，精灵才像被惊扰的兔子一样睁开眼睛往下看。  
阿拉贡正握着他的足踝，这个终于忙完的人类转头一看没找到他的精灵，稍加思索就骑马来到了这座小山。被他这么一拉，精灵顺势就跳了下来，两人靠着树享受这一刻难得的平静。

当然人类不会错过精灵脸上的浅粉。

这一点点诱人的颜色一直蔓延到耳尖，又游进了精灵的衣领，阿拉贡只能窥见片点风月。  
他知道今天应当是特殊的日子，在之前的游历中，莱戈拉斯一旦碰到月圆，就会消失一晚上，第二天又出现。这个疑惑困扰了他数 十年，但他一向有分寸，担心自己冒犯到朋友的阿拉贡便也从未问过。

可今日便又不一样了，阿拉贡终于有了立场可以询问莱戈拉斯。

这一对情人在月色下靠着头窃窃私语，一向稳重内敛的人类露出了惊诧，随后他们咬耳朵不知道说了什么，精灵羞红了脸，却还是任由人类褪下了他的裤装。

精灵咬着手指，侧过头盯着草叶，阿拉贡却是愣住了。  
浅淡的月光照在他的下体，露出那隐秘之地。精灵漂亮的阴茎背后，本来是闭合的地方，多出来一个浅色的、稚嫩的小口。就像一朵美丽的雌花，含羞带怯地遮掩着，或许是第一次被男人用这样大胆的目光注视，甚至还颤抖地缩了一下。人类神使鬼差地伸出一根带有厚茧的手指，用从未有过的轻柔力度去触碰了它，就像一只蝴蝶亲吻露水，柔软到不可思议的触感让他仿佛被烫到了一样飞快地收了回去。  
游侠难得结巴了一次，就像个毛头小子，实在是这样的事情太过离奇，偏偏却又带着可怕的诱惑力，那触碰到的地方就惹得有一团火被他直直吞下去，奇异又美丽、本不应该存在于男性身上的雌穴，那可怜又惹人心火上头的样子，让阿拉贡不敢再看。

精灵有点难堪地转过头，“我也不知道这是为什么....每当这个时候，就会出现....”莱戈拉斯咬着下唇，对于一个强大的战士而言，这张小口不能给他任何帮助，反而助长了一些并不应该出现的欲望。  
他洁白的脸庞隐在晦暗的月色下，一向骄傲的精灵难得露出不知所措的一面，阿拉贡的心也跟着被扯动。游侠轻轻地给精灵披上斗篷，整个人坐在地上，环着他靠在树边。握惯了刀剑的手掌放在莱戈拉斯的肩膀上，带着安抚的意味。莱戈拉斯抬眼，伸手扯下对方的衣领，和阿拉贡交换了一个湿润的吻。

起初只是单纯的贴合，两个人就像初次接吻那样，浅浅地交换呼吸。游侠靠在树干上，精灵跪着面向他，上位的姿势让莱戈拉斯露出一点得意的笑意。他垂下头颅，浅色的长发扫过阿拉贡的锁骨，右手又强势地扣着游侠的手掌。俊美的精灵像个爱吃糖的小孩子，柔软的嘴唇在游侠的脸上不断地停留又离开，最后含住了爱人的嘴唇。阿拉贡几乎是宠溺地任他调皮，另一只没有被抓住的手色情又抑制地蹭着精灵的腰肢，被莱戈拉斯轻轻咬了一下舌头。他们紧密地拥抱着，暧昧的银丝在口舌中交换，到最后精灵几乎是倚靠着人类。  
银色的夜光让游侠的脸庞显得暧昧不明，莱戈拉斯亲了亲对方脸上的胡渣和他最爱的灰眼睛，扣住的手带领游侠来到下方，两人交握的地方触碰到了一点湿润和柔腻，阿拉贡坐直了身体，将精灵更稳妥仔细地用斗篷包裹起来，藏得严严实实，哪怕是悬挂的星月也难以窥探一丝。

游侠在精灵耳尖亲了一下，灵活的手指已经触碰到了最柔软的那一片，怎么可以这么软，这么嫩，阿拉贡只能想到这些，随后被卷入这凶猛的情潮。

这一朵雌花从来没有被触碰过，哪怕是最难耐的时候，高傲的精灵也只是夹着腿强忍。人类的温柔揉捏就像开了洪水的闸门，手指在里面并不温柔的抽插都能带出点点情液，哪怕他无法看见这一幕，阿拉贡也能想到这会是多么香艳色情。就像一张多情的小嘴，谄媚地包裹着他的手指，他的每一次动作都能惹得精灵发出小小的声音，莱戈拉斯的脸上甚至有了细细的汗珠，嘴唇半张，露出小半点舌尖，吸引着阿拉贡低头含住这片软肉。三根手指在雌穴的抽插越发容易，惹人脸红的水声在寂静的夜晚显得更加淫靡，最后碰到一点，内壁便紧紧地收缩，连着精灵的身体都在微微地颤抖，险些掉了泪。

阿拉贡恋恋不舍地抽离手指，亲了亲莱戈拉斯睫毛上的一点泪珠。

人类将他的精灵环腰抱起，消失在夜色下。

TBC


End file.
